Talk:Nyxeris
Triva undo Sorry for the undo without an explanation, accidentally hit the enter key. How is that not trivia? I mean, it is an interesting point that never the less does not belong anywhere else. If the linguistic root of the name is trivia then an an interesting fact such as this certainly counts. Phalanx-a-pedian 18:53, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :And what about it is trivia? We know very little about asari names, it is nothing more than a coincidence that all current asari have ended in "a". For all we know they could be from the same country on Thessia. We have no evidence to support anything along the lines of a linguistic root. It is coincidence, nothing more or less and coincidences are not trivia. Lancer1289 19:00, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :(Edit conflict) I disagree. Linguistic roots are interesting because they give you a little bit of insight into the developer's mind. You can see the name has a deeper, symbolic meaning that explains why it was chosen. In contrast, pointing out that two characters' names don't end with the letter A is a vapid observation of a situation that exists almost certainly through sheer coincidence. It would be like saying the total number of crates in a given level is a prime number, a perfectly meaningless piece of information. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:03, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Well in that case the mention in the trivia section of the asari page that all asari squad members have been pure-bloods should be removed. I feel that the fact that all but two have ended in an a is significant in that it indicates that there is some reason that the developers have made it that way. Whether it was a choice or not would be interesting. The fact that both characters that don't end with an "a" have hid their true identity with malicious intent makes it more interesting. Ultimately it may just be me but I appreciate finding out little curiosities like that, which to some extent is what trivia is there to provide. Just to clarify, I was not saying that I didn't think the reference to the Greek goddesses as the root of the name shouldn't be there, I'm glad it is. Phalanx-a-pedian 19:18, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :::No it shouldn't because of the way the asari are in the 2180s. It is a known fact that there are relatively few purebloods left in asari society and the fact that both of Shepard's squadmates have been purebloods, considering how rare they are, is trivia. This one is nothing more than a coincidence, but the pureblood trivia, is valid because of how the universe sets it up. Lancer1289 19:23, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::And every asari named with the exception of two have names that end with "a". Thus the universe is set up that not ending with "a" is uncommon, just as being a pure blood is uncommon. The differences between the two cases are not massively different. The fact that all asari squad mates are pure-bloods, while used as a part of their characters in each case, is also likely a coincidence. I'm not invested in getting the name ending trivia re-added, but the differences between this case and the other are slim, one is simply clearly more important then the other, but the arguments for/against adding/removing either are very similar and it's not fair to say "not trivia" simply because it doesn't feel right or substantial enough. This is not a case of clear rules (although I am aware of the "official decree" that we don't include meaningless coincidences, though I don't feel that either of these cases count), but one of opinion. Lancer, could you please start giving specific reasons for why you do stuff. Saying things like "Not trivia" or "Belongs somewhere else" should really be backed up with more detail. Phalanx-a-pedian 19:48, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::"Lancer, could you please start giving specific reasons for why you do stuff." Things like that just get me irked when I give specific reasons and they get glossed over or in this case, outright ignored. I gave specific reasons but since you did not read them, I will say them again. I stated that we do not know asari naming conventions and how they choose the names of their daughters. So for all we know, names ending in "a" are rare. On the other hand, I stated that we do know how rare asari purebloods are. This is a fact. We do know That asari purebloods are becoming rarer and rarer as asari prefer to mate with other species to increase their genetic diversity. That specific enough for you? Requiring a lengthy explanation for literally everything that is done, and I know this might shock you, is both time consuming, and at times, needless as it could end up complicating the situation. :::::I do not even know how many times those edit summaries have been used by a number of users because of the standards in the articles themselves. Your definition of "more important" is so biased that you do not even see it. This is no more important than any other trivia item, because, and here is another shock, each trivia item is handled on a case-by-case basis. This trivia is nothing more than a coincidence, and coincidences are not trivia. That is fact. :::::Trying to compare these two situations does not work as they are two completely different situations. You keep trying to do this and it keeps failing because of that reason. We have a lot of knowledge about one topic, and very little on the other. There are things like this that are coincidence, and nothing more than that. How many asari do we meet over the course of the series? Several hundred, if not several thousand? We don't know the names of them. For all we know, all of their names end in "b" or "z". The two cases are not even remotely similar apart from the fact they deal with asari. That is it. There are more differences than similarities and you do not, or cannot see them. Lancer1289 20:07, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Will you please stop using mocking and belittling language towards me. It's somewhat insulting and there is no need for it. I have not "outright ignored" anything you said. In fact, you have on multiple occasions simply not responded to me without being prompted to and even after doing so have neglected to address all or sometimes even most of what I have raised or asked. I am not asking for "a lengthy explanation for literally everything that is done", just things like "this does not belong here, it should be in appropriate place" or something to that effect. The times when I have questioned your actions in more detail have been because I have disagreed with a specific aspect of them, or simply wish to understand why something was done. ::::If we can't assume that the majority of asari have names that end with an "a" then I guess we must also assume that all polls that take a representative sample of a population must be wrong. What we see will reflect on the general asari population as we encounter ones from a very wide range of origins. What we have is a more or less representative sample and thus patterns within it can with reasonable accuracy be applied to the larger population as a hole. Regardless, we know that of the asari encountered in the series only 2 have names that don't end in an "a", so it could be used. ::::Have you by any chance misinterpreted what I meant when I said "more important"? I was saying that the fact about the pure blood squad members is of greater significance and carries more meaning and thus justification to be used as trivia then the one about names ending in "a". My reasons for saying this bit were near identical to what you outlined. The reason I drew attention to the two cases was not because I was claiming that they were identical but because of up until that point all you had said was along the lines of "it's just a coincidence, and coincidences are not trivia". So based on that I brought up another situation where coincidental facts had been used as trivia, on one hand all 3 potential asari squad-mates are pure-bloods, on the other all known asari names with the exception of 2 (though I have picked up on at least one other, Samara's daughter Falere). I did not choose this because of the asari link, but only because it was a suitable example that I had simply happened to have just seen. I used the examples because of a specific similarity, you have started criticising it because of other differences that are irrelevant to the reason I used the example. Phalanx-a-pedian 23:33, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Sticking my nose into other conversations again. The fact that all your squadmate asari are pureblood would count as trivia because that's an actual plot point for them. At some point, that comes up as an issue in with their characters, and so it serves as a binding plot point between them. Besides, this trivia fact is incorrect. You already found Falere, and Aria's daughter in Retribution is named Liselle. --The Gunsmith 16:15, February 26, 2012 (UTC)